The Heart Forgets
by Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have developed a new found love between them, what will they do when their other loves come back?
1. The Heart Forgets

Disclaimer: I do not own any othe characters of One Tree Hill, they all belong to the WB.

Authors Note: This takes place between season 2 and 3 during the summer. Petyon and Lucas have developed a newfound romance and don't know what they're going to do when their other loves come back into the picture. Please read and review.

**The Heart Forgets**

Peyton sat there at her computer, she had been getting creepy messages lately from some random person telling her they were watching her, but who? She didn't know, Peyton didn't have a clue, she smiled as a message box popped up on the front of her screen, a message box from Ravens03, it was Lucas. She slowly let the smile fade from her lips as she answered his message.

Ravens03: Hey Peyt.

Punkn'Disorderly: Hey.

Ravens03: We gonna hang later?

Punkn'Disorderly: Yeah, my house around 8.

Ravens03: Miss you, see you then.

Lucas sat at his computer and smiled, he was happy with Peyton, Brooke had left his heart broken when she left at the end of the year, Peyton had mended it. He really did miss her, as she signed offline, a smile tugged at his lips knowing he would be seeing her later that night. Lucas got up from his computer chair and sat down on his bed, what summer had brought him was great, he felt more grown, more manly, more mature. Lucas had some problems with girls in the past, one of the girls was Peyton, but he couldn't lie to himself or her anymore, he had always cared for her.

Peyton saw Lucas sign off, a frown came upon her face, she never liked being away from him or not talking to him for one minute, she loved having him in her life, she really didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't around, she felt guilty though, felt guilty for moving on from Jake, she would always love him, but not like she loved Lucas, Lucas had brought her a whole new type of love this summer, she was thankful for what summer had given her, the chance to spend it alone with Lucas. They were both left alone and sad at the end of their junior school year and found their way to eachother, found their way back to eachother. Peyton sat on her bed and sighed, what was she to do? She knew Jake could be back at any time, how could she explain her new romance to him? To be honest, she couldn't, but she wouldn't leave Lucas for Jake. She was sure of that.

She walked into the bathroom that linked onto her room and began to remove her clothing. Her black shirt fell to the floor as she dropped it from her right hand. She slowly removed her blue jeans too, as she did that, she reached in her shower and turned on the water, steam coming from the shower, due to the fact that the water was quite hot. Peyton finished removing the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower. As the water drops trickeled down her back, she smiled, thinking of Lucas and in a few short hours, she would see him.

She quickly finished up in the shower and got out wrapping a white towel around her body and another around her wet blonde curly locks, Peyton walked out of the bathroom and into her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a white tanktop, she smiled, this was the perfect outfit, layed back, but still cute.


	2. Memories Never Fade

Authors note: i'm really not sure how i'm going to play this out so, if this chapter sucks, bare with me lol, i'll make it better.

**Memories Never Fade**

He was on her doorstep, reading to ring the doorbell, but something inside of him was making him hesitate, he wasn't sure what, possibly the fact that he hadn't been over to her house in awhile and was just scared of what was going to happen. He was scared of what he wanted to do, he knew that sounded odd and a bit creepy, but it was the truth, he knew that he loved her, but he didn't think he was ready to make love to her, he was planning on waiting, but going over to her house could change any possible thought he had of that, they did have a history of making out when they were in any type of house or bedroom alone. He knew that was forsure. Lucas sighed and rang the doorbell.

Peyton ran down the stairs as she heard the doorbell, she reached the big white door, as she stood infront of it, she knew he stood behind the door, the man she loved. She made sure her hair was decent and opened up the door with a smile, as she saw him standing there she knew that she wanted him in her life forever, even if they weren't together, as friends would be fine, just having him in her life meant everything to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the door. Shutting it behind her, she wrapped her arms around Lucas and began to kiss him. She pulled away and smiled.

Lucas looked her right in the eye and grinned alittle bit. This memory was fresh in his mind, memories of them two making out, in her room, it was crazy how much the two of them had grown up in the past year, now it wasn't just about being physical with one another, it was more then then, it was a connection they had, they both felt it. The connection wasn't just their feelings for one another, it was something that would bind them for line, even if their relationship didn't work out, Peyton and Lucas would some how feel something for one another forever, it was odd, neither of them had ever felt anything like this before, but they loved the feeling it gave them, it made them feel special, it made them feel important.

Peyton still had her hand intwined with his, she smiled as she cupped one hand around his face, Lucas smiled at her and wondered what she was thinking. They both hadn't said one word since he had gotten there, well, he wasn't there long, but they didn't need words to communicate, it was usually nice, but they both felt the same at that moment. Both smiling, Peyton let her hand drag down his cheek gently and then rested her hand on his chest.

"I love you." She told him as she moved her face closer to his.

"I love you too." He replied to her as he moved in a bit closer too.

"I need...you." Peyton whispered against his lips as she began to kiss him.


	3. I've Been Here Before

Authors Note:I'm really glad you all like what i'm doing so far, I have a few thoughts on how i'm going to do the story, just have to make a decision on one.

**I've Been Here Before**

She stood there in her room, her and Lucas, they had been there before, it sometimes seemed as if their relationship took them round and round to the same place. Peyton and Lucas had been dancing around this subject for awhile now, they had to eventually had to talk about it, each of them just weren't able to come up with a certain moment that would be the right time to bring it up, let alone talk about it. Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes. Lucas could tell that something was bothering her, he just didn't know what. Lucas grabbed her hand and took her over to her bed, both of them took a seat rather quickly.

"Whats up, Peyton?" Lucas asked her as she held her.

"Nothing." Peyton told him as she layed her head on his chest.

"Peyton, I know something is wrong, I know you." He stated as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Fine. There is something wrong, I'll atleast admit that." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Please tell me." Lucas asked her.

"Okay. We've been avoiding this subject so far this summer, what about Jake and Brooke, the people we claimed to love four weeks ago, it's like we just forgot about them Lucas." Peyton blurted out, not really meaning to, but she did.

"I haven't forgotten about Brooke or Jake, Peyton, but we can't sit around keeping us from finding love, it's not fair to us and they wouldn't want that." Lucas told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I just feel kind of guilty." She said as she hugged him back.

"I do too sometimes." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

They both weren't sure about what to say next, so for about the next few minutes, they sat on her bed silent. Peyton got tired of sitting, so she just kind of layed down. Lucas layed next to her.

"Peyt, what are you thinking?" He asked her as he starred at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking about you." She told him as she looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking about me." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." She said smirking a bit.

"I'm thinking about you too." He said as she smiled at her some.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"How much I want to kiss you now." He said as he moved a bit closer to her.

"Do something about your thoughts." She told him as she shrugged

Lucas smiled as Peyton moved a bit closer to him, as she pulled her ontop of him, he looked deep into her eyes. Peyton loved Lucas, she didn't know how else to describe their relaitonship, making out with him was great, but it was deep, their love for one another. Peyton leaned her face in a bit more and began to kiss him slowly.


	4. The Past Comes Back

Authors Note: This chapter is the chapter where the plot really starts to kick in.

**The Past Comes Back**

Peyton had shut her door before they had both layed down on the bed, she smiled as their eyes made contact, it was as if their eyes had locked together, their eyecontact said so many things that both of them already knew, but meant so much. Peyton knew she needed Lucas, but hated admitting it. She leaned down kissing his lips softly. Lucas smiled as Peyton kissed him, he slowly started moving his hands up her back. Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas as she rolled off of him, pulling Lucas ontop of her, she smiled.

"Hi." She said laying under him

"Hi." Lucas said in a low whisper.

She slowly began to remove his shirt, as he layed ontop of her, he just starred into her eyes, they were beautiful, he couldn't get past her natural beauty, she didn't have to wear makeup to be pretty, she was naturally beautiful, to him, Peyton looked like an Angel. Lucas cupped his hand around her face and smiled. He was at a loss for words. Although Peyton wasn't. "I need you in my life Lucas, I don't know what I would have done without you this summer:" Peyton told him as she pulled him closer to her, she began to move her hands gently down his back, slowly removing his shirt, she smiled. Lucas smirked a bit

He knocked, but no answer, he sighed and rolled his eyes, this wasn't what he expected, he expected her to be there when he came back. He sighed and figured she might be upstairs with her music going loud like she often did when she was upset about something, he slowly opened the door and walked in. As he walked up the stairs, he heard no music, that was odd, but her car was outside, he was pretty sure that she was home. He walked up the stairs reaching Peyton's room, he saw that the door was shut, Jake put his hand on the knob slowly turning it.

Peyton smiled at Lucas as he layed ontop of her without a shirt, Lucas slowly began to remove Peyton's shirt also, Peyton smiled. "This is nice" She told him as he finished taking off the top she had worn. Lucas leaned in closer beginning to kiss her, he slowly moved down her, kissing her body all over, caressing her skin with his hands, she took a deep breath. Lucas reached Peyton's pants line, he looked up and her and smiled as he began to unbutton her pants until they heard the door open, both of them looked over to see who or what it was. Peyton was shocked, she saw the look on his face in return, he looked hurt and shocked at the same time. Peyton pushed Lucas off of her as she grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on. "Jake!" She said as he began to turn and leave. He turned to her with a look of pain writen all over his face.

"What!" He asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry you saw that" Peyton told him as a tear ran down her eye.

"Peyton, you moved on." He told her as tears began to fall from his eyes too.

"I..I don't know what to say." She told him as she turned away.

"Do you still love me?" He asked as he grabbed her arm

"Jake, how can you ask that?" Peyton asked in question

"Because..I want to know." He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, Jake, I will always love you." She said to him as she turned away once more.

"I still love you too." He told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said as she hugged him back.

"I have to go Peyton." He said as he pulled away from the hug and walked down the stairs.

All Peyton could do was stand there in shock as she watched him leave her life one more time. She didn't know if she could deal with this, she felt weak and gulity for moving on, it was ironic, she had talked to Lucas about Jake and Brooke earlier that day too, she slowly walked back into her room seeing Lucas sitting on her bed with a hurt look on his face also. "Lucas.." Peyton said to him as she walked over to him and sat on the bed. Just by the look on his face she could tell he was upset how she pushed him off of her like that.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I was in shock." She said as she moved a bit closer to him.

"Peyton, can we not do this right now?" He asked feeling betrayed and hurt.

"Sure." She told him as she moved in closer to him. "Hold me though, Lucas." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.


	5. I Don't Know Your Face Anymore

**I Don't Know Your Face Any More**

She felt gulity for moving on, she didn't know Jake was coming back anytime soon, she couldn't just sit around and wait for him, she didn't know if he would ever be back, but him walking in on her and Lucas, she could imagine how bad that would have hurt. She knew how bad it hurt, she did it with Brooke and Lucas before, Peyton's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she saw Jake walking down the steps of her house, she looked at him out of her window. She couldn't do this, Peyton broke away from Lucas, ran downstairs and out her front door. Peyton yelled from the steps.."Jake!" As he was about to get into his car, he stopped seeing her running across the street to where he had parked his car. Peyton didn't stop running until she had met him across the street at his car, she threw her arms around him as she began to cry.

"I couldn't let you leave like that." Peyton said as she broke away.

"Peyton..." He said before she shook her head.

"Jake, don't talk. I have to get this out. Jake, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to..I didn't mean to move on." She told him as she ran her fingers through her wet curls, the drops of rain that fell around her made her tears dissapear. "Jake, I love you, I always will, you and I had something really special. I care about you too much to ever let you leave my life again. Jake, even if you walk out of my life again, I will always love you." Peyton told him as she stood there in the rain. Jake stood there stunned, he didn't know what to say to her. Jake moved closer to her, pulling her to his body tightliy, he kissed her passionatley, rain falling around them, they kissed.

Lucas was shocked as he watched Jake pull Peyton into a passionate embrace. He didn't know how to deal with this. The girl he loved, or well one of them, was standing out in the rain kissing her exboyfriend, Lucas was sad, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as she sat there looking out the window. He slowly got up off the bed and walked downstairs. Lucas sighed as he slipped out the back door. Peyton broke away as she realized what was really going on. "Jake, we can't do this! I'm with Lucas, I care about him." Peyton told him as she turned away. "I have to go." She said as she began walking back inside. Jake yelled her name. "Peyton!" She turned around with a sad look. "Yeah?" He stood there not saying anything, she turned around once more dissapearing into her home. Peyton ran up stairs in her wet clothing yelling for Lucas. She heard no answer and sighed as she reached her room noticing he wasn't there anymore. Peyton broke down and began crying, her life was so complicated? She had no answer to that, but she felt so horrible. Peyton grabbed her cellphone dialing Luke's number, it rang a few times and went to his voicemail, great, no answer, she sighed and decided to leave a message. "Lucas, i'm sorry, please call me." She spoke into the phone as her pain came through the tone in her voice


	6. Regrets

Authors note: I have no clue how i'm going to end the story or how i'm taking the rest of the story inbetween now and the end, i'm making it up chapter by chapter.

**Regrets**

She sat at her computer desk drawing, her picture was of her in the rain, standing there with tears coming down her eyes and one word next to her face.."Regret." She did regret going out there and telling Jake she still loved him, how could she do that to Lucas? To the guy she was with, to the guy she loved. Peyton signed onto the messenger she often used, her buddylist showed up, Peyton was shocked to see that Lucas was on. She quickly clicked up an instant message box and began to type.

Punkn'Disorderly: 'Lucas, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him, it just kind of happened, I feel so bad, i'm sorry, I don't know what else to say' Peyton wrote as she sat there, she pushed the enter button which sent the message, after a few minutes, she didn't get an answer.

Punkn'Disorderly: Lucas, come on, talk to me.

Ravens03: What Peyton?

Punkn'Disorderly: I'm sorry.

Ravens03: I bet you are.

Punkn'Disorderly: Lucas, i'm really sorry, I love you.

Ravens03: I love you too.

Punkn'Disorderly: Can you forgive me?

Ravens03: I'm honestly not sure. What happened really hurt me.

Peyton sighed as she saw Lucas sign offline. He seemed like he didn't have much to say to her, but who would blame him? She was kissing her exboyfriend in the rain and openly admitted she still loved him, Peyton wasn't too proud of herself at the moment. She felt bad for hurting Lucas, but she saw the pain on Jake's face, she couldn't let him leave like that, she had to atleast tell him she was sorry, but it turned into more, it turned into something else, she didn't mean for it to happen. She sighed as she got up and grabbed her trademark black leather jacket, it was still raining outside, but Peyton didn't care, she felt like walking outside in the rain, maybe it could hide her tears. Peyton ran from her house, it was the last place she wanted to be. She began walking, she didn't know where to go, she randomly found herself standing in a place she didn't want to be, infront of Luke's house. She stood there feeling guilty, wanting to walk up and knock on the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She stood there until someone came up behind her scaring her. She turned around taking a deep breath, it was only Nathan. She tried to give a bit of a fake smile, but she couldn't even manage that. Nathan could tell something was wrong with her. "Hey Nate." She said as she looked at him wonder why he was walking in the rain too.

"Hey Peyton. What are you doing out here?"

"Just kind of walking and I ended up here."

"Go inside and talk to Luke."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." She said as she looked down not making eyecontact.

"Peyton, i'm sure that Lucas and you will be okay by night or something, you two are too close not to be cool by then." He said with a smile as he started making his way past her. "Bye Peyton." He said as he began jogging again. Peyton waved bye alittle bit as she walked to the door that was the entrance to Luke's room. Peyton stood there and took a deep breath before knocking. Peyton stood there for a second until he answered the door. He sighed and began to close the door until Peyton pushed it open with her hand. "Lucas, stop, we need to talk." She said walking in.

"What is there left to talk about?" He asked standing there with a bit of an annoyed look on his face.

"Lucas, I didn't mean for that to happen! I coudln't let him leave the way he did." She said in desperation.

"I know Peyton, I get it." He said as she grabbed her a towel from his bathroom. Handing it to here he sighed. "We'll work this out, i'm sure." He said.


	7. I Came For You

**I Came For You**

She stood there not really sure what to say, they both stood there not making eye contact, their relationship was screwed or well it seemed it. Lucas felt bad, he didn't know how to deal with his feelings, he loved her still, but she hurt him, they had both hurt eachother before, but not like this, they weren't inlove before, they were now, things were different. Peyton moved closer to Lucas as tears still ran down her face. "Lucas." She said as he raised his hand cupping her cheek with it. She closed her eyes wishing this moment could last, she felt at peace with Lucas and just everything in her life. Peyton turned away from Lucas, not letting him see that she had begun to really cry, he grabbed her and hugged her.

"What's wrong Peyt?" Lucas asked knowing things were wrong, but not why she was crying.

"Luke.." Peyton said in a low whisper

"Peyton, don't cry." Lucas said as a few tears came to his eyes, he stopped himself from crying though.

"Lucas, I can't stop crying." She said as she whiped a few tears away from her face.

"Why not?" Lucas asked as she hugged her tighter, he couldn't let her hurt like this, he had to protect her.

"Because I hurt you, you don't deserve this, I am so sorry. I need you and I hurt you, you didn't deserve for me to hurt you, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." That is all she could manage to get out as she cried

"It's okay Peyton, i'm okay, I need you too, I love you." He told her as he hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry." That was all Peyton could really manage to get out, she was too upset.

"I know, i'm sorry for just leaving the way I did." He told her as he took her over to his bed and both took a seat.

Peyton took a deep breath and stopped crying. She just looked at Lucas and tried to smile alittle bit showing that she was okay. Lucas finally let go of her, they both just kind of sat there not really having anything or really knowing anything to say. "Lucas, will you just hold me?" Peyton asked as she glanced over at him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't let you go, Peyton, I just can't." Lucas told her as he held her. Peyton looked up at him in suprise, she didn't know he still felt that way for her, she was sure he would end up hating her, but instead, he was understanding. Peyton pulled away from the hug and just kind of layed down on his bed, Lucas layed down next to her looking at her wet hair and wet clothes. "You know, you look kind of hot wet." Lucas said to her smiling trying to lighten up the mood. She smiled back at him. "I'm kind of cold." She told him removing the black leather jacket revealing an almost see throuigh white tanktop she didn't change before she had left. Lucas moved a bit closer to Peyton. "I'll warm you up." He told her with a smile. Peyton smlied as she got up from the bed and grabbed the towel. "I'll be right back." She told him as she dissapeared into the bathroom. She quickly removed her clothing, dropping her bra to the floor as she unhooked it, she wrapped the towel around her, she pulled her wet curls up into a messy bun and reappeared in the room. Lucas looked a bit suprised. "Hmm." He said with a slight smirk. "I was cold." She told him as she walked back over to the bed with the towel wrapped around her.


	8. Give Me Strength

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy.

**Give Me Strength**

She was finally on her way back home, back to Tree Hill, the only place in the world she felt like she belonged, Brooke had been away all summer and missed all of her friends and espeically one guy, which was Lucas, she felt bad, she hadn't called him all summer and she knew she had hurt him before she left and that is not something she was proud of, but what could she have done? He confessed his love for her right before she was leaving, she left in tears, she had hurt all summer, but now she was back, she was going to try and make things work with Lucas. She needed things to work with Lucas. She sighed as the plane finally landed, she was going to see him soon, she was happy, she missed him, missed him being in her life. Brooke finally had flagged down a cab after she had gotten her bags. She told him the address she wanted to go to, as he took off she thought about calling Lucas to tell him she was back, but why not suprise him? She smiled as the drive drove some what slow.

As she sat on the bed in the towel she thought about things, about how she had hurt Lucas, that wasn't something she was proud of, she felt horrible about it, but things were better, right? Yes, they were. Peyton sighed as Lucas came back to the room with her clothes all folded neatly and dry, he had washed and dryed them for her, Peyton dissapeared into the bathroom, she quickly dressed herself and looked in the mirror, she rolled her eyes as she starred at her reflection, she turned away in disgust, how could she have hurt Lucas for Jake? She wanted both of them in her life when in reality she had to pick, she picked Lucas over Jake, which in some sense she felt guilty for what she had done, picking Lucas over Jake, but she had to, she loved Lucas more. She glanced at herself in the mirror once more before she opened the door the see Lucas sitting on the bed with a sad look on his face. She saw he was listening to his ipod, she smiled as he didn't notice her, he was concentrated on the song he was litening to. Peyton stood at the door as she saw Lucas sitting there mouthing the words to the song.

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel your touch that I adore_

_I don't know your face no more_

_It's just a place I'm looking for_

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in a different world_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

_We're strangers in an empty space_

_I don't understand your heart_

_It's easier to be apart._

Peyton knew the song all too well, We Might As Well Be Strangers by Keane. It was a good song, but none the less described some of her life. It described Jake, she missed him, she wouldn't deny that, she loved him too, she couldn't deny that, but she couldn't just up and leave Lucas for someone she loved less then him. Peyton sighed as Lucas looked up noticing her standing there with a bit of a smile on her face. He took out the earpieces of his headphones and got up from the bed, walking closer to Peyton, he smiled. She looked beautilful, she couldn't be anything other then beautiful to him. Lucas stopped in his tracks as he heard a knock at his door, who could it be? Mostly everyone he knew was out of town. He sighed and gave Peyton a look before walking over to the door that linked onto his room, he opened it up seeing the last person he'd ever expect to see on his doorstep that day, it was Brooke, she threw her arms around him giving him a kiss. "I'm back and we can be together!" She told him as she pushed them in the room. Brooke cocked a brow in confusion as she saw Peyton standing in the frame of the bathroom door still. Peyton shook her head as she looked at Lucas. She bit her lip alittle bit. "Together, huh?" Peyton said as she grabbed her coat walking past Lucas and Brooke out the door. Lucas turned around and yelled for her. "Peyton! I had no idea she was coming." He said as he ran out the door after her. He grabbed her arm turning her around as the rain still fell around them. "Peyton, I want you, not her." He said to her as she shook her head once more. "Figure things out Lucas and call me later." Peyton told him as she jerked away and walked off. Lucas was left standing in the rain alone.


	9. So Far Away

**So Far Away**

As Peyton reached her house, she felt like punching a wall, everything with her and Lucas was great until Brooke and Jake had come back, not that Peyton wasn't happy to see them because she was, she just wasn't happy about the way things had been going with her and Lucas that day, it was like their whole relationship had fell to pieces in just a few short hours, she knew that sounded crazy, but it was true, one of the craziest things about the day was that Brooke and Jake came back on the same day. Peyton sighed as she walked up the stairs of her house and entered her room where earlier her and Lucas had been, together, happy together. She slowly unzipped her leather jacket she had worn on her walk home, she was soaked again from the rain, Peyton removed her clothes and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, with her hair still in a ponytail, Peyton sat at her computer desk, clicking up the music file on her desktop, she opened a song that would fit her mood at the moment, So Far Away by Crossfade, she had it playing loudly as she began to draw. She tried to draw something, but everything that came out on the paper looked wrong to her, somehow it didn't fit. Peyton huffed in anger and threw her drawing pad and pencil across the room, as it hit her closet door, a few tears fell from her eyes. She woudln't lie, she was in pain, knowing the fact that she could not have Lucas in her life, have him to love her, it made her want to curl up and cry. As the song continued to play, Peyton saw her cellphone lighting up and vibrating, she turned down the music as she answered it.

"Hello." She said in a low voice as she whiped away a few tears.

"Peyt." Lucas said with a tone that could tell he was upset too.

"Lucas, why are you calling?" She asked trying not to let her pain show through in her tone.

"I need to talk to you." He told her as he stood in his bathroom, he went in there to hide from Brooke.

"We need to talk." Peyton told him knowing what she had to do.

"I know." He said about ready to tell her his decision.

"Lucas, we can't be together right now." Peyton blurted out interupting him.

"What do you mean, Peyton?" He asked in suprise at what she said to him.

"Lucas, it's just getting too hard, we can't hurt people we care about." She said as her voice started to crack showing she was crying.

"It's not, we can make this work!" He said to her knowing she was crying.

"No, we can't." Peyton told him as she hung up her phone.

He honestly couldn't believe what she had done. She claimed to love him, but hurt him like this, he didn't understand, he knew how she felt about him, he knew she wanted to be with him. As a few tears fell from his eyes, he began to punch the wall in anger, Lucas couldn't believe that the girl he loved had broke his heart. Well, he had done the same to her awhile ago, he had broken her heart, and he was sure seeing Brooke come back hurt Peyton too, about as much as kissing Jake hurt Lucas. Brooke heart comotion come from the bathroom as she sat on Luke's bed. Brooke slowly got up and opened the bathroom door. "Lucas." She said in a low voice as she saw him standing there with a bloody knuckle. He only looked up at her for a second until he turned around washing his hand off in the sink. "Are you okay?" She asked standing in the doorway. "No." He told her as he walked past her, walking to his bed to sit down, he looked at her. Shrugging, he got up, walking closer to Brooke, she took a deep breath. Lucas finally stood infront of her, he grabbed her pulling her closer, he needed something, he wasn't sure what, but this would do, he began to kiss Brooke with a passion he had only kissed Peyton with.

She sat there at her desk with tears coming down her cheeks still. She couldn't believe what she had just done, it's what she felt was best, atleast for now. Peyton knew Lucas loved her, she had to fix this, she had to fix her heart. Peyton got up, running out her front door, not even noticing the rain had stopped, Peyton ran to his house. As she reached his house, she got nervous, Peyton walked to the door that linked onto his room and opened the door, walking in she saw him with Brooke, her heart sank into the pit of her stomach, she felt sick, she felt betrayed. Lucas looked up seeing she was standing there. As Peyton shook her head standing there, he didn't know what to say to her, he knew this hurt her more then anything. He walked closer to her trying to touch her, but she only jerked away. Peyton speechless turned around and ran, ran to Jake's house. As she reached his front poarch, she knocked on the door. The door finally opened up, seeing Jake standing there, Peyton walked in wrapping her arms around him, she cried. "I made a mistake.." She told him as he hugged her back. "It's okay." He told her as he began to kiss her.


	10. I'd Rather Walk Away

Authors Note: I know you all would be heart broken over Lucas and Peyton breaking up, lol, kidding, but I knew some wouldn't like it, there will be suprises in the next few chapters, I promise.

**I'd Rather Walk Away**

The first day of school, she knew it was coming, as she got ready that morning, Peyton could only think of the things that had went on the previous day, her mind wouldn't be on school atleast not for awhile, things in her life were so screwed up, Peyton had to fix them, she had to crawl out of the space that she sat in at the moment. She felt depressed without Lucas. This was so unlike Peyton, but she had a secret love for Ashlee Simpson's cd, she knew it was so unlike her, but considering the crappy day she had before, she had it playing loudly in the background as she got ready for school. A few songs on the cd just made her feel better about love, like it happened to everyone, that everyone got a broken heart once or twice in their lifetime. Peyton was tempted to grab her cellphone and call him, but would he even answer, wait, no, she couldn't call him, she is the one that caught him making out with his ex, and she went running back to Jake, both of them were in the wrong this time. She finished getting ready, as she walked down the stairs of her house and out the front door, she realized she forgot her bookbag upstairs, along with her cellphone and money. Peyton sighed as she ran back in her house to hear her cellphone ringing. Hoping it was him, she ran upstairs grabbing it, not even looking at the caller ID, she answered. "Hello." She said in a low voice. Realizing it was only Jake she sighed. He could tell she was a bit upset, but didn't say anything, he mainly just told her he'd meet her at school. Peyton said "Okay." and hung up the phone. As she grabbed her book bag, she stuck her cellphone in her pocket. Running down stairs and out the door realizing she was almost late, Peyton got into her car. As she drove fast to school, she replayed the day before in her head, hoping school would get some of it off of her mind.

As he walked through the halls of Tree Hill High, he thought about his life and what he had done yetserday to screw it up. Kissing Brooke right after Peyton had broke his heart was the wrong thing to do, he'd admit that, but she hurt him, she hurt him badly. He knew that she knew she was going to hurt him, but he guessed she felt like she had to do it. Thats just how Peyton was, when she felt as if she had to do something, she did it without always thinking it through. After meeting up with Brooke, he tried to get the thoughts out of his head, but couldn't. He just pretended as if everything was okay, as he put his arm around Brooke, they both walked outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Peyton sitting on a bench with Jake, Jake having his arm around her. He looked down at Brooke and smiled. "Hey, i'll be back in a few minutes. I gotta go grab something from my locker." He told her as he grabbed his cellphone texting Peyton. "Meet me in the library." It said under a blocked number. As Peyton grabbed her vibrating cellphone, she read the message and told Jake that she would be back in a few. Getting up, she walked quickly to the library, as she looked around she didn't see anyone. She sighed and walked to the back of the library seeing Lucas. Peyton turned around to walk away, but she couldn't, she couldn't walk away from him, although she would rather walk away, she couldn't bring herself to take another step.

"You mean everything to me." She heard as she slowly turned around facing him.

"Lucas, we can't do this." She told him as she walked a bit closer to him.

"Yes we can. We're not with the ones we truly want to be with, you know that." He told her as his hand cupped her face.

"I know." She told him as he pulled her closer to him, Lucas slowly put his arms around her. Peyton rested her head on his chest.


	11. Summer Has Come And Passed

A/N: Hey all, thanks for the great reviews!

**Summer Has Come And Passed**

He sat there in class looking at her and thinking about the moment they had shared in the library earlier. They couldn't stay with eachother too long and share that moment, Jake and Brooke would have figured out where they were. In the background the teacher talking, giving a lecture on what the class would be about and such, but all he heard was noise, as he sat there looking at her, his pen on the paper, he couldn't figure out what to write. Should he even write a letter or not? He wasn't sure, but he was sure this was probably the only way he could contact her at the moment without anyone really noticing. He began writing.

_Dear Peyton,_

_You know i'll always love you, right? I didn't mean for what happened to happen, Brooke and I were just there and I was hurting, you walked in and I couldn't think of anything to say, I was scared, scared of what you thought of me and I still am. Peyton, I need you in my life, I want to love you. It's like all summer, we've spent almost everyday together and I don't want to stop doing that, you're someone I need in my life. At first, when I started falling inlove with you, I got scared, I wasn't willing to tell you at first, but now i'm not scared anymore, I love you, I want you. I know this is probably too late to write this, but it has to be said. I don't want us to one day wake up and realize that we made a mistake by doing what we did yesterday._

Lucas finished writing the letter and as he folded it up, he wrote her name on the front. He sighed as he looked at Mouth and whispered to him.."Give this to Peyton." Due to the fact that Mouth sat right by her. Mouth nudged Peyton's arm, she looked over at Lucas, she could tell it was his hand writing on the front of the note that said her name. She looked at him for a second and turned her head and began to open the note. At the front of the class room, the teacher was observing the students and noticed Peyton was opening a note, the teacher did not like notes in her classroom. She went tol the back of the classroom and grabbed the note from Peyton's posession. Peyton slouched in her seat as the teacher finished opening it and began to read it. She looked over at Peyton and Lucas. "Mr. Scott and Mrs. Sawyer, you two have some things to discuss in the hall now." She told them as both got up from their seats, the teacher handed the note back to Peyton as Peyton and Lucas both walked from the classroom. Peyton sighed as she was the first to dissapear from the classroom. She scanned the page reading the opened letter. As she read it, she couldn't do anything but stand there and feel her heart break even more. She looked up with him, holding back tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, she was determined to not let herself cry.

"Lucas." Peyton said as he stood there waiting for her to finish the letter.

"I meant everything I said in that letter, Peyton." He told her as he walked closer to her.

"I feel it all too." She told him as she backed up against the wall, him standing right infront of her.

"I know." He told her as he was standing right infront of her, his body pressed up against hers.

"Luke.." She said in a low voice as she pressed her lips against his, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed him, she needed to feel his touch.


	12. Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I couldn't think of any other way to continue the story, so here is the ending, I hope you all like it, if I get any other ideas, i'll randomly like..post some more alternate endings/more chapters, so check for updates.

**Seven Years Has Gone So Fast**

She sat there up in her attic with her notebook in hand reading, this was so long ago, she couldn't believe what drama her life had been years and years ago. She loved her teenage years, but Lucas Scott, the one boy that could make her weak in the knees, she hadn't spoken to him in years, she had moved out of Tree Hill when she turned 18 and finished her senior year at Tree Hill High School, she had went to college and got a degree in art, Peyton had become a successful artist for a magazine, but sometimes her life felt incomplete some how, like she wouldn't be able to ever get that one thing back, the one thing that would complete her and her life, she was sure now she could never get it. She was now 48 years old, retired, and living in a house in the country. She thought about Tree Hill often, thinking about her childhood and her years of drama and pain she had went through, for some reason, all the drama and pain didn't seem worth it anymore, didn't seem worth the cost of her happiness. She had learned that years ago, learned that in order to be truly happy, you have to let go of all the anger and pain. She had been so angry at the world as a teenager, it's what inspired her art and it's what made her who she is today. She sat there looking out the window, seeing the rain fall on the pavement of the street, it reminded her of the day that she had been reading about in her journal, the one where Jake had come back into her life..and where Lucas and her broke eachother's hearts. Their relationship was never the same after that, for some reason, after senior year, the two went their seprate ways. Peyton got married, had kids, and been divorced all by the time she was 48. She still had the long curly blonde hair with a few hints of grey. Things just seemed so clear now that she was older, more clear then they had ever been, she loved her life now, don't get her wrong, but she had always left a piece of her and her heart in Tree Hill with Lucas. The only problem was, he would always have it, she would always feel incomplete.

_Journal,_

_I am on my plane now, on my way out of Tree Hill, I can't wait to get to California, Los Angeles will probably be great, I am going to an art school there, I hope one day..I get a job that has to do with art, it's my passion. I feel a bit guilty leaving Lucas behind, I love him, I don't think I will ever meet anyone like him or love anyone as much, this is just something I have to do..for me. I know Lucas loves me and I love him with all of my heart, but it was time to go, time to end our relationship. It's just been full of ups and downs, truthfully, this is the only time I will admit this, I don't think I will ever stop loving him. That won't ever be said outside this journal, never beyond this page that I write it on now. This is a chapter in my life that I have to leave behind, Tree Hill is my past, not my future._

A few tears came to her eyes as she read what she had wrote on the last page in that journal. She hadn't started a new one after that, she felt as if she was too grown up to have one. Peyton did regret leaving Tree Hill that day, she wondered what her life would have been like if she would have stayed with him, stayed with Lucas, the love of her life, she had never stopped loving him. She had went to his funeral the year before and thought about him everyday since. His heart disease HMC had killed him. Peyton was angry he was gone, she was angry she never told him that she would always continue to love him, she had seen him a few times sicne she left Tree Hill that day, but things were never the same with them. Peyton was never the same.


	13. Dissaperance

**Alternative Ending/Continuation**

A/N: Hey, I know this is completely random, me updating this and all after I had ended the story the way I did, but I decided I wanted to start writing it again.

It had been a few weeks since they had both talked to one another. After that day in the hall at school, Peyton and Lucas had both kind of went their separate ways, with other people. They both knew they had to make sacrifices for the ones they cared for. They both cared for Brooke and Jake. They hadn't spoken another word to one another since the day they kissed in the hall. They would see each other around town, only glance a few times, but never speak. It broke Peyton's heart to not speak to him. She missed everything about him. She missed his comforting voice, his caring touch. Peyton missed the man she truly loved. She couldn't deny it, she loved Jake too, but she had loved Lucas longer and would always love him. As she walked through the hall at school, she saw him, she saw the one person she didn't want to see. She stopped dead in her tracks, not being able to take another step. Peyton had to do something.

She looked at him and frowned at bit. He walked past her and didn't even acknowledge her. She knew why though, it was just as hard for him as it was for her. The hall was empty, class had started, but some how, Lucas and her were both still in the hall, they were both tardy to class. Peyton still couldn't move. She knew she wasn't going to class. She hadn't went to class for a few days now, at least not the one she did with Lucas. "Lucas!" Peyton yelled down the hall. She saw him stop and turn around. He had a blank look on his face, he looked a bit confused. Peyton bit her lip and began to run. She ran to Lucas and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She told him as she still had his hand in hers. Pulling him down the hall and out the doors. They both entered Peyton's car. As she drove off, she heard him sitting next to her asking where they were going, but she sat there, silent. She didn't answer until they reached a stoplight.

"You want to know where we are going?"

"Yeah, I'd like to be filled in."

"We're going to talk." She told him as she began driving once the light had turned green again.

"Okay." Lucas told her in a slightly curious tone.


End file.
